If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn
by allis-isnotonfire
Summary: Alyss Jackson runs into Leo Valdez on her first day of school. They become best friends, but are oblivious to the fact that the other wishes it was something more. Leo/OC. AU High School PJO (everyone is sixteen in this). Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Running into new Friends

**If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn**

a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus fanfiction

Leo Valdez/Alyss Jackson (OC)

**CHAPTER 1**

_**ALYSS POV**_

"Hey, Alyss, you need to get up. First day of school today." I heard Percy trying to wake me up. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. I thought Percy left because he wasn't trying to wake me up, but then very quietly he goes, "David Tennant is on TV." I shot up and looked at him.

"WHAT? What channel? Doctor Who? What's he doing? Is Billie Piper there? What abou-" I was cut off.

"Just get up." He said. I sighed loudly.

"Tell Mom I'll be down there in fifteen minutes." I said. Percy nodded and left. Then I remembered what he said about David Tennant and turned on my TV. One does not simply avoid David Tennant, especially when that someone is obsessed with him and Doctor Who. I flipped through all of the BBC channels, and through the news. He wasn't on anything. Percy is a little Dalek sometimes. I turned off my television and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

So, I'm sure you're wondering who I am, maybe you're not but I'll tell you anyway. My full name is Allyson Rose Jackson. Everyone calls me Alyss though. I'm sixteen and I have a brother, Percy Jackson, who's also sixteen. He's annoying at sometimes, but we're best buddies and really close. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was pretty much my only friend. She was really nice, and perfect for Percy. We didn't hang out that much, but we were pretty good friends. My mom is Sally Jackson, who's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. My dad is Poseidon Jackson, but he left when Percy and I were little. My mom is now married to Paul Blofis, Percy's English teacher, I suppose now he's my English teacher, too. Paul is a really nice guy, and he makes Mom happy, so I'm happy. I have blonde hair that goes halfway down my back, that is died a fire gradient at the tips of my hair and bangs. I also have sea green eyes exactly like Percy's. Onto my social life (as if I have one), if you couldn't already tell, I'm a major fangirl over Doctor Who and David Tennant. Tennant is my favorite actor and Doctor Who is my favorite show. I'm a fangirl over many other things but that doesn't really matter right now. Today was my first day of public school. All through elementary school and middle school I was homeschooled online. The pace at public school was too slow for me so my mom signed me up for online school, but now my mom is making me go to public school so I won't be socially awkward for the rest of my life. High school probably won't help with "people skills" but I don't have a choice anyway. At least I was going to the same school as Percy, Goode High, so I wouldn't be forever alone. I got out of the shower, threw on a Sleeping with Sirens shirt, some blue (I like to think they're TARDIS blue) skinny jeans, and my new red Converse. I quickly went over to the mirror and put my hair in a side braid. I decided to top it off with my trusty black beanie and my Smosh hoodie. I grabbed my Legend of Zelda backpack and was about to head downstairs, when I decided to throw my sketch book in my bag. What if I have time to draw at school? I proceeded in going downstairs.

"Morning, Alyss" I heard Mom and Paul say. Percy grunted. I rolled my eyes, Percy is so cheerful.

"Morning," I stated as I grabbed some bacon and a poptart. I sat down on a chair at the breakfast bar and grabbed my laptop that was sitting nearby. I turned it on and went to YouTube. I went through my subscriptions box and found that Sly (xXSlyFoxHoundXx) had uploaded Minecraft Daily so I decided to watch that while I ate. After I had finished watching the episode, I turned off my laptop and picked up my bag. I ran out to the garage and grabbed my skateboard and helmet. Then I ran back inside. It was time to go.

"8:00. We'd better start walking." He said. "Bye Mom! We're leaving!" We both shouted and walked out the door. It took about 10 minutes to walk to Goode High. School started at 8:30, so I'd have time to go to the office and get all those stuff and things **(A/N Heh. Walking Dead anyone? :P)** sorted out. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my ear buds. I went to the Pandora app and pressed the Approaching Nirvana radio. That always got me alert and ready for the day. I hopped on my skateboard and rode slowly so Percy could keep up.

"So, we have to go to the office and get your schedule and agenda. Then I can show you your classes and introduce you to my friends so you'll know some people. Sound good?" Percy said. I nodded. Yay. Socialization. I sped up on my skateboard to get away from Percy, not that I was angry at him or anything I just wanted to get my schedule alone, I don't know why… Just something told me to, it was weird. A couple minutes later I saw the building. Oh joy, it was HUGE. _Welp, I'm gonna get lost_, I thought.

_**LEO POV**_

"Bye Leo, have a good day!" Ashley, my sister, smiled at me and drove off. I sighed, more school! Woo. This was going to be sucktastic. I started walking across the parking lot when someone crashed into me on their skateboard. Or should I say _her_ skateboard.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" She laughed nervously and hid behind her bangs. She was blushing. This girl was gorgeous. She had long, blonde hair that was dyed a fire gradient at the tips, and was put into a braid. She also had sea green eyes that looked kind of familiar. She was wearing a Smosh hoodie and carrying a Legend of Zelda backpack. This made me fanboy inside. I'm such a geek, I thought. I don't know how long I was staring at her because soon she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Heeyyyyyy dooood?" She said. _Oh my god, did she just reference TheBajanCanadian? Am I dreaming?_ I thought. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm okay. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" I asked. Oops, I was getting kind of nosy.

"Yes, I'm new. Why, you going to stalk me?" She laughed. Her laugh was angelic, oh god, am I getting mushy? "Don't worry, if you're going to stalk me my brother will take care of that. I'm Allyson Jackson, but I go by Alyss. Who're you?" She smiled at me. Usually I would be flirting by now, but this girl was different…

"Leo Valdez. Are you related to Percy Jackson by any chance?" I asked curiously.

"Yessir, I'm his sister. His anti-social, nerdy sister, but nonetheless I am his sister." She stated. "He's mentioned you before." Alyss said. Then she looked at her phone. "Oh crap. I gotta go to the office... Ugh why did I go ahead of Percy," she looked at me. "Can you show me where the office is?"

"Sure, come on."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**(A/N) I hope you guys enjoyed! This is just the first chapter, which is basically introducing how the two main characters meet. :D So yay! The fanfic is going to be named after a Sleeping with Sirens song, because it's the only title I could think of xD And just to clear this up, I made Leo have a sister because I didn't want him to be in a foster home. His sister is 18, so she can take care of him. His dad left when he was young, and his mom did die in a fire. Just to clarify! I'm really anxious to get to writing the fluffy parts, but all in good time. There will be a lot of Doctor Who references, some YouTube references, and possibly others. Remember to Review and give me your opinion, and if you think this fanfiction will be good, share it with other people in the PJO fandom, or even just someone you think will like this. c: thanks guys, allons-y!**

**-Allis**


	2. Homeroom

**CHAPTER 2**

_**ALYSS POV**_

I followed Leo to the office. I didn't mean to run into him, I swear! I got distracted… by YouTube… Leo kept glancing at me then looking away when I caught his eye. What the brown was wrong with this guy? Why would a cute boy keep staring at me? Oh god, did I just call him cute? Oh no, school is infecting me already.

"Here it is. I'll wait for you." He half-smiled at me. I nodded and went inside the office. I went up to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Allyson Jackson. I'm new and here to pick up my schedule and agenda." I smiled sweetly at them. She looked at me with an annoyed look, like she hated everything.

"Okay, Miss Jackson. I found them here. I'll send them to the printer and I will be right back. Don't touch anything." She said in a mono-tone voice, much like a toned-down Dalek. A minute later she came back with a small notebook which I assumed was my agenda, and a piece of paper which could only be my schedule. "Here you go. Find someone to show you around. Have a _wonderful_ day." She said the last part sarcastically. I smiled at her, but inside my head I was thinking things that my Mom taught me not to say in public. I walked out of the office and turned to Leo.

"What a _bich!_" I said, referencing one of my favorite YouTubers, Jack Douglass. Leo laughed.

"You like YouTube too? We'll have something to talk about at lunch. That is if we sit together, I mean." He said quickly. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He changed the subject. "Let's compare schedules." He pulled out his schedule and I pulled out mine. Turns out we have every class together.

"It looks like we're going to have the whole year together, so you'd better be awesome." I said jokingly. "Now where to? Homeroom, I'm assuming?"

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! Let's go." Leo started walking and I followed. Looks like I found a new friend.

_**LEO POV**_

We started walking towards homeroom in silence. I had to become friends with Alyss, she was as geeky as me, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous! Oh god, what's wrong with me?_ At least we'll probably sit together at lunch,_ I thought. I'm assuming she'll be sitting with Percy at his table, which is where the rest of our group and I sit. Our group is pretty big, it's made up of 10 people. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, me, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel, and then we'd be adding Alyss to the group. I slowly came back down to Earth, and noticed Alyss was humming. I recognized the song. It was called "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. My sister Ashley listens to them a lot, so I knew a fair amount of their songs. They weren't a bad band, but I didn't really listen to music a lot. I was usually on YouTube, playing video games, making blueprints for inventions, or playing guitar. Yes, I play guitar, surprising right? I sing a little too. Anyways, back to reality. We soon arrived at our homeroom, which we had Mr. Brunner, who was an awesome teacher.

"Here we are. We have Mr. Brunner who is also our Greek Mythology teacher. He's really cool," I said.

"Nice," she said. We walked in.

_**ALYSS POV**_

I walked into homeroom and looked around. The room was covered in Greek Mythology and "motivational" posters. There were about twenty students in there, and only one empty seat, probably for me. I put down my bag in the empty seat, which was between Leo and a girl with brown hair that had feathers braided into it. I looked around and saw Percy talking to Annabeth. I went over to them.

"I see you found your way here." Percy said.

"Yeah… I kind of crashed into Leo on my skateboard and he showed me around."

"Oh. So, what do you think of the building so far?"

"It's huge. I hope the bathrooms are cleaner than the rest of the school, though." I had noticed the school had litter literally everywhere. It was bad.

"The girls bathrooms are usually pretty clean," Annabeth said. "Good to see you, Alyss. We haven't talked in forever!" she said.

"I know. We should hang out more," I said.

"Soooooooo…." She changed the subject. "Has Leo hit on you yet?" she asked. I made a confused face.

"No… Does he usually flirt?" I asked. And I thought Leo was nice.

"Really? WOW. He usually flirts with every girl he meets. If he didn't flirt with you, I don't know what's wrong with him." Annabeth said. Percy looked at me.

"If he messes with you, I swear I'll kill him." Percy said with a hard expression. Jeez. Over-protective brother much?

"Woaaaah, calm down, bro. I can take care of myself," I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year. We have every class together." Percy and Annabeth both looked at me like someone had died. Then I heard the bell ring.

"Good luck, young padawan." Percy said. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat.

"Alright, class, welcome to another year here at Goode High. We have a new student today. Allyson Jackson." Mr. Brunner looked at me. "I hope you'll enjoy school here. I believe you're the sister of Percy?"

"Yes, sir. I go by Alyss, though," I responded.

"No need with the 'sir', and okay, Alyss," He smiled at me, then turned back to the class. "We're not doing anything today, so feel free to visit and catch up with your classmates, but don't get too loud, please."

Yes! I can actually draw! Best start of a first day, ever. I quickly pulled out my sketch book and flipped to a new page. Time to doodle. I started drawing random Pokémon all over the page. I had filled up about a quarter of a page when I heard someone pull a chair up next to my desk. I looked up and found it was Leo.

"Heyyyy dood." I said, quoting TheBajanCanadian, one of my favorite gamers.

"Hey." He looked at my Pokémon doodles. "You like Pokémon too? And holy crap, you're good at drawing!" He exclaimed. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Um, thanks…" I said and quickly put up my sketch book. I didn't like showing my drawings to people in person because they always complemented me and it was awkward for me, I don't know why, it just was. "What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much. Since we have about forty minutes left of class do you want to join the rest of the group that's over there?" He asked and pointed to the other side of the room. I looked over at the tiny group of seven that was forming over there.

"Sure…" I said. Might as well make some friends. We brought our chairs over to the group and I put mine between Leo and Percy.

"This is my sister, Alyss." Percy introduced me.

"Hi, Alyss." Everyone generally said. I smiled at the group.

"Alright, let's go around and introduce everyone. I know this is really stupid and everything, but say your name and something about yourself. Then everyone will ask her a question." Percy said. "Alyss you start."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N) Woo! Introducing everyone to each other :) I don't think I'll go into detail about many classes, since that'll be almost as boring as real class xD I'll admit, I do need to work on my writing skills, they're pretty bad right now. I think I want to upload at least 2 chapters a day, as long as I have that much written. o_o I don't know.. How many people read my fanfics anyway... xD OK, that's it, allons-y!**

**- Allis**


	3. Introductions

**CHAPTER 3**

**_LEO POV_**

"Um.. hi. I'm Alyss, as Percy said." She hid behind her bangs again. Huh, must be a nervous habit, like when people bite their fingernails. When I was nervous I fiddled with the buttons or zipper on my jacket. Just a bad habit I should get rid of. Anyways, why would Alyss be nervous? How could someone _not_ like her? She's beautiful, geeky, and can draw really well, from what I've seen. And those were doodles. Oh god, I'm becoming obsessed. "I like gaming… and I play the guitar and sing a little too…" She said. She plays the guitar and sings too? I bet she's amazing at it. Alyss looked at Percy. "Am I done now?"

"I guess." Percy said. He looked at Annabeth. "You go next. We'll go counter-clockwise."

"Okay. I'm Annabeth, as you already know me, Alyss. I love architecture." She said, then looked at Alyss. "Hmm… what's a good question?" she said quietly to herself. That's Annabeth. Always talking to herself when figuring something out. "How about… what's your favorite book?"

"Oh jeez… that's difficult… Ummm…" she hummed to herself. She must read a lot. "I'll tell you my top 3, I can't pick just one favorite. Divergent, Catching Fire, and the Looking Glass Wars."

"Nice, I love those books. Okay, you next, Thalia," Annabeth said. Thalia almost always wore a leather jacket, and a lot of black. She had short, choppy, black hair and striking blue eyes. She almost never stopped talking about her favorite bands, which included Green Day, Linkin Park, and My Chemical Romance, and wasn't afraid to be herself.

"Hokay, Alyss. I'm Thalia," she stated and smirked. "First of all, I have to say I love your shirt. Sleeping with Sirens is one of my favorites! Anyways, I like a lot of music, mostly punk. What's your favorite band?" she asked. Of course she would ask that, I snickered to myself and Thalia shot me a nasty look.

"Ummm… I would say my favorite would be My Chemical Romance is my favorite…" she said shyly. Jeez, why is she being so shy? I'll have to break her shyness soon. I saw her look at Thalia's Green Day shirt. Alyss's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I love your Green Day shirt! They're one of my favorites, too!" Alyss grinned. Thalia looked at her surprised, there weren't many people that listened to Green Day at our school.

"This girl knows what's up! Okay, Jason you next."

**_ALYSS POV_**

The boy sitting next to Thalia spoke up next. "Hiya, Alyss. I'm Jason Grace, Thalia's brother." I noticed he had eyes like Thalia's, strikingly blue. "I'm an athlete, I mostly play basketball." Huh. That's cool. Percy was the only athlete I knew, he was on the swimming team, and was quite good. I would've joined the swim team, but I'm not a competitive type of person. I do _love_ swimming and water though. "As for a question… What's your favorite song?" he asked curiously.

"Easy. My favorite song is Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance." I grinned. Oh god, now they're going to think I'm obsessed. Oh well… I was obsessed.

"Cool. You and Thalia are going to be great friends, I can already tell." He said. I would definitely talk to Thalia, she seemed really cool. Like bowties… Bowties are cool. "Take it away, Piper." He looked to the girl on his right, the girl I sat next to in class. She had uneven, choppy brown hair that had an eagle feather braided into it. She was wearing cut off shorts, an orange shirt, and sneakers.

"Hey there, Alyss. I'm Piper McLean. I'm Jason's girlfriend and one thing about me is… uhh…. I'm obsessed with Doctor Who.." she said, as if she was embarrassed. My eyes widened. YES! ANOTHER WHOVIAN! I grinned at her.

"Really? I'm a Whovian, too!" I said loudly. I got weird looks from other people in the class. Oops.

"Nice! We HAVE to hang out and talk about Doctor Who!" She smiled at me. Why was everyone smiling all the time? This was creepy. "As for a question, who's your favorite Doctor?"

"Oh, by FAR the Tenth Doctor. Allons-y!" I said enthusiastically and grinned. Piper was really cool. She gestured to the guy sitting next to her, who had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked tired. "Take it away, Nico."

"Hello. I'm Nico. I like gaming, too. What's your top three favorite games?" He asked. Well that was unexpected. I didn't think he'd be a gamer. Nice.

"Well, my absolute favorite has to be Kingdom Hearts. I just love Sora and Kairi and the story is awesome and – shoot, I'm rambling, aren't I?" I sighed. Percy nodded. I tend to go off on things I like a lot… "My other two are probably Heavy Rain, love the storyline and graphics, and Minecraft. That game is addicting." Yes, I play Minecraft. That game is too fun. It's like drugs, you just need a little and BOOM your addicted.

"Alright Leo, go." Percy said. I made sure to pay attention, if Leo was going to be my potential best friend, I should know some stuff about him.

"Alright. Hi, Alyss. We already ran into each other this morning, but anyways, I like building stuff, and inventing stuff," he said. "Anyways, as for my question, can you sing something for us?" He asked. Oh god. No, no, _no_. I will never, ever sing alone in front of people. _NO_. I felt my cheeks start to burn, why do I keep blushing so much?!

"No, no. I don't sing in front of people alone." I said, and hid behind my hair nervously. I need to break that habit. I felt Percy nudge me.

"Come on, Ally, _please?_ Just this once?" Percy pouted and made his signature puppy dog eyes at me. I just rolled my eyes and brushed him off. You have to have known Percy for a long time to resist his powerful puppy dog eyes.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, no, I won't. _Never_." I said defiantly. It's like as soon as you mention you sing a little, everyone asks to hear you. It's kind of annoying.

"Fine, but I'll break you eventually," Leo said. "Since you didn't answer the question, will you show us one of your drawings?" Then Leo did something unexpected. Leo didn't seem like the type of guy that would pout, but he made puppy dog eyes that were so adorable I got hypnotized by the chocolate brown pools of his eyes. I looked away and sighed.

"..I guess…" I dug through my backpack until I felt the familiar soft cover of my sketch book. Which one should I show? There were a lot, this book was almost full, I'd have to get a new one soon. I flipped through the pages and felt Percy looking over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes again, of course. He was always so interested in my drawings. I finally decided on one I'd drawn of my favorite girl gamer, ihascupquake. It was one of my many attempts at realism that had actually turned out well. I flipped the cover and excess pages to the back of the ring and handed it to Percy. "Pass it around." As it went around the circle, I heard countless "Oh my god's!" and "That's amazing!" and "Holy crap!" My cheeks started to burn… again. What the heck is with me blushing all the time? Is this what it's like to be social?

When the sketch book was safe in my hands once again, I closed it and shoved it into my backpack. We all sat there for about five minutes, talking, when we heard the bell ring. Yay, time for education._ Not. _I started to walk towards the door when Leo grabbed my arm.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked and smirked. I sighed. _So much for being alone_.

"I guess not. Lead the way, Valdez." I said, and followed him.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**(A/N) So that's it, this chapter might be a little boring since it's just introducing people, but whatever :p more to come!**

**allons-y!**

**- Allis**


	4. 6 Hours of Crap

**CHAPTER 4 **

**_LEO POV_**

Half of the school day was over, and I was actually able to get through the classes without falling asleep, thanks to Alyss. I guess I had a new friend. Now we were walking to lunch together, Alyss seemed very excited to talk to Piper and Thalia. She was currently rambling on about her favorite YouTuber, xXSlyFoxHoundXx. I had only watched a couple of his videos, and he seemed pretty cool. He squealed a lot and was really loud, but he was pretty funny. She kept rambling about Minecraft Daily until we reached the cafeteria. Since I had brought my lunch, I led Alyss to our table. We were the first ones there.

"Did you bring your lunch too?" she asked.

"Yep. The school food is disgusting, so I always bring my own." I said. It's true, all the school food tasted really bad, I'm pretty sure the only thing that was real was the fruit.

"Oh. Good to know, then. Looks like I'll be bringing my lunch from now on, too." Alyss said. She looked around the lunchroom, which had several "got milk?" posters with celebrities on them. There were also hand-made posters about different clubs that the students have formed. I started up a conversation on that, maybe I could join some clubs with Alyss. _I think I'm becoming obsessed._

"So, are you going to join any clubs?" I asked and took a bite out of my ham sandwich.

"I don't know….Maybe. It depends, what kind of clubs are there? I can't read the posters from here." She wondered aloud. Sweet, maybe I could get her to join the music club or something…

"Well, there's the music club, they perform concerts at lunch on Fridays. The music they play is actually pretty good. There's also the art club, which basically all they do is paint portraits…or you can form your own club. You have to get it approved by the drama teacher who's in charge of the clubs though, Ms. Good. She's super nice though, so if you do make one, you'd probably get approved right away." I explained. _Please let her be interested in the music club, I want to hear her sing,_ I thought hopefully.

"Hmm…" she said, thoughtfully taking a bite of her ramen noodles. "I don't know. I might join the music club, I really need to get out of my shell of not singing in front of people." _YES! _

"If you do it, I'll join. I need more practice playing guitar, anyways. It'd be good for me." I saw her eyes widen, oh yeah…she doesn't know I play.

"You play _guitar?!"_ she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah…I sing a little, too." I said. "Anyways, what about the art club? Are you interested in that?" I asked again.

"Not really… I draw enough as it is and I like to learn on my own." She explained. Then Lissa, the school *ehem* slut *ehem*, walk up.

"Oh _heyyyyyy,_ Leo!" she said in her super high, obnoxious voice. I cringed. "Who's this?" she said and pointed angrily at Alyss. Lissa is obsessed with me, and stalks me EVERYWHERE. She wants to go out with me, and whenever I tell her that I don't date girls like her (I mean seriously, she wears skimpy, too-tight clothes, shows her cleavage all the time, and flirts _wayyy_ too much. It's really annoying. I may want a girlfriend, but I'm not _that_ desperate!), she just makes the excuse that I'm playing hard to get.

"Lissa, for the millionth time, GO. AWAY. I will never in a million years date you, and for your information this is Alyss, my new friend. NOW, LEAVE. US. ALONE." I said, in a very annoyed, very loud voice. Alyss glanced at me confused, and I gave her a look that said, _I'll explain once she goes away. _

"Come onnnnnn, Leo, babe, you know you LOVE me!" she said again. "_DEAR GOD GO AWAY YOU -" _ I wanted to say, thankfully it came out as:

"Lissa go away or I'll tell everyone you slept with the whole football team." Everyone already knew this, but Lissa thought it was her great big secret. Blackmail. Sort of.

"Fine, but you'll love me eventually," she said angrily and stormed off.

"Thank god she left, I thought she was going to rape me!" I said, exhaling. Alyss raised an eyebrow.

"Stalker?" she asked, knowingly.

"Yes, all the time. She thinks I'm secretly in love with her, which would never happen!" I said the last part very loudly. I coughed. "Slut." I coughed again. This made Alyss laugh, in which I squealed like an over obsessive fanboy on the inside,_ I made her laugh! _I thought involuntarily. _What the heck is going on with me?!_ Luckily, the rest of the group showed up, so I didn't have to continue this awkward conversation.

"Hey guys, I see that Lissa is trying to rape you again, Leo." Piper said and laughed.

"It's not funny! RAPE IS A SERIOUS THING, PIPES." I said seriously.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself, Valdez." Piper said. Then, everyone pulled out their lunches and to my disappointment, Alyss moved to sit next to Piper and Thalia. _Oh well…_

_**ALYSS POV**_

I spent lunch talking to Thalia and Piper, who were really cool. Eventually we exchanged numbers so we could talk more. The end of lunch came too soon, and Leo and I were forced back into learning. It was actually bearable with Leo there, he often made faces at me from across the room if we weren't sitting together. If we happened to sit by each other, we communicated with a piece of notebook paper. The teachers didn't seem to care.

After 6 hours of torture, the final bell rang and I literally ran outside and grabbed my skateboard. I got out my phone again, pressed play on my MCR playlist, and put my phone in my pocket, with the joyful sound of the Black Parade playing. Before I could leave, Leo caught up to me.

"Mind if I walk with you? My sister isn't picking me up today," he said.

"I don't mind. Percy's walking with Annabeth, so I'm alone." I explained. Percy liked to walk home Annabeth every so often, so I figured I'd be alone some times. Today, he was going over to Annabeth's house. I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, do you want to come over?" I'm sure my Mom and Paul won't mind." I asked. Oh god, what did I just do? Mom and Paul will flip because I've made a friend.

"Sure, I'll call my sister to tell her." Leo pulled out his iPhone and dialed a number. I heard him say "Hey, Ash. I'm going to my friend Alyss's house after school, is that okay?" he asked. I heard shrieking noises over the phone and could've sworn I heard "YOU MET A GIRL?" I snickered quietly. I saw Leo's cheeks turn pink. "She's just a friend. Calm down, Ash. I'll call you when I'm walking home." I heard some noises and then Leo said "Bye," and he hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "I can go."

"Yay." I said. I rode my skateboard and he walked in silence. I started humming along to MCR on the way, when Leo goes,

"Will you _please_ sing? _Pleeeeasssse?"_ he begged.

"Maybe," I replied, smirking. I was still anxious about singing alone in front of people.

"I will break you! I WILL." He said, so sure. I'll just join the music club so he won't get the joy of being right.

"Ha, you say that now, Valdez. Just. You. Wait." I said.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at my house. I flipped up my skateboard and carried it into the garage, putting it up, along with my helmet. Leo followed me like a puppy. I opened the door and gestured for him to go inside, he walked inside tentatively. Jeez, did he think my house was infested with weeping angels or something? I chuckled and said spookily, "Don't blink, Leo, don't even blink. Blink and you're dead." Leo turned at looked at me questioningly. I burst out laughing at his face and said, "I'm just kidding."

"I know…" he said, sounding unsure. Did he seriously think I was being realistic? Pshhh. Gullible.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N) This chapter was kind of boring, just a filler. More interesting to come, I'm realllllllyyyyy anxious to get to the fluffiness, but I'll have to be as patient as you guys!**

**allons-y!**

**- Allis**


	5. Dat filler chapter doe

**(A/N) Oh my gods guys, I am so freaking sorry! My laptop broke like two months ago, and I tried to update on my sister's laptop but it kept deleting itself. D: We got a new laptop though so I'm back. I have the story planned out, so hopefully I'll update a lot. Also, I have a whole story in mind for a Danisnotonfire fanfic. :D So enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**(A/N End)**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_LEO POV_**

I followed Alyss into her house.

"Mom? Paul? Anyone home?" she called. No answer. "Huh. Must've went out. WE'RE HOME FREE!" she yelled and turned around. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, give me a tour?" I asked. She sighed and agreed. I followed her into what I assumed was the dining room.

"This is the dining room. We eat in here, obviously," she said, and led me into the kitchen. "This is the place where I get food from, and that," she pointed to the living room that had two couches, a chair, some video game consoles, and a widescreen TV. "is the living room. Now we shall go upstairs!" She said and started running up the stairs.

"Where to now, tour guide?" I asked sarcastically. She led me down the hall and pointed to the first room on the right.

"This is Percy's room," she opened the door. "As you can see, he needs to clean." We both covered our noses as the strong smell of 2-week-old-pizza drifted into the hall. Alyss quickly shut the door. "Um, yeah. And that's the cleanest it's been." I looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Fortunately, my room is MUCH cleaner." She walked down the hall a bit and pointed to two doors on the left. "First one's the bathroom, second's a closet." Then she walked to the last door at the end of the hall on the right. "And here's my room." She opened the door dramatically and walked in. Her room was covered in posters. Each wall seemed to have a theme. On one wall were two bookshelves, each filled to the brim with books, some spilling over the sides. There were numerous Harry Potter, Hunger Games, the Mortal Instruments, and other book series posters. On the next wall, she had a closet, in which the doors were painted blue and had a note that said:

"POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE  
FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN"

The other door had a small circle that said "ST JOHN AMBULANCE" with a symbol in the middle. There were also painted windows at the top of each door.

On the wall opposite that, there were Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, and Merlin posters. Around each poster were pictures of actors who I assumed were from each show. On the last wall, where her desk sat, was a collage of drawings hanging on the wall. On her desk was a PC computer, which looked customized. On the side of drawings were small posters of bands like Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, and Sleeping with Sirens.

"I go through obsessive phases, where I have to have merch from each thing… Right now I'm in a Supernatural phase," she explained. "Have you seen it?" she questioned.

"No, I've heard it's good, though."

"You should watch it." She said excitedly. "Anyway, you can put your stuff wherever." She said, turning on her computer. I saw her log in and the computer start to load. She sat down in her rolling chair and swiveled to face me. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno." I said.

"Oh gee that's helpful," she said sarcastically. I watched her log into her Skype. We sat in silence. I heard a Skype notification go off and Alyss jumped. "Oh my god." She said laughing.

"What?" I asked and walked over to the computer. She was looking a chat that she was in with someone. It read:

**Splavocado221: HEYYY GURRRRRRRRRRRRL**

** YOU'RE SO FAB**

** BBY**

** ;D**

"Oh god," I said. "Who's 'Splavocado221'? Whoever they are has a nice username, good reference." I chuckled. I remembered that video.

"Oh it's just my friend. He lives in California. His real name is Anthony," She explained.

"Oh cool. What's your Skype? I can add you when I get home."

"It's AllysonWonderland247." She said as she opened Google Chrome and went to YouTube. She clicked "My Subscriptions" and started scrolling through all of the videos. Suddenly she stopped in front of a video called "Cringe Attack" with a guy in the thumbnail. "YES! DAN FINALLY UPLOADED A VIDEO!" she screamed.

"Who's Dan?" I asked, confused. She turned and looked at me, complete and utter surprise on her face.

"Who's Dan you say? Dan is only my favorite YouTuber. You haven't heard of danisnotonfire?" She asked.

"Oh, I've heard of him. I just haven't watched any of his videos, though." I said. It was true, I'd heard of him, but I never got around to watching him.

"That's it. We're having a danisnotonfire marathon. Right. Now." She stated and went to the top right corner of the video page and went through her playlists until she got to one titled "DAN." She clicked play all, and a page started loading with a danisnotonfire video called "HELLO INTERNET." When it loaded, a guy came into the video from the corner. He started talking, and he had a British accent. He was talking about his videos and who he was.

When it ended, Alyss turned to me. "His first video is kind of awkward, but you will like the other ones. I promise," she said as she clicked next video.

We remained here for the next three hours. Then I felt my phone buzz, I had gotten a text. I got it out of my pocket and read it, it was from Ash. She told me to come home.

"I have to go." I said and made an exaggerated frowny face.

"Oh, okay. Is your sister picking you up or…?"

"I'll just walk home. It's fine."

"Okie dokie."

We walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." I said and started to walk off. Then I remembered. "Oh wait! I forgot to tell you, the music club is having auditions tomorrow after school. You have to sing a song for it, and you can bring your guitar. I'm going to audition, do you want to?"

"Sure, thanks for telling me. I'll see ya tomorrow, Leo." She said and shut the door. I just about screamed thanks to God into the sky as I walked home.


	6. The Audition

**CHAPTER 6**

**ALYSS POV**

The next day was pretty normal. School was boring and crappy as usual. Then came after school.

I had agreed to try out for the music club. It was currently 3:30, 5 minutes after school let out. I had my guitar on my back and was waiting with Leo for the audition. We were the only two people here, and it was kinda awkward. Leo was casually whistling, and I had taken my guitar off the guitar and was anxiously playing random chords.

Apparently, all we had to do to audition was to perform a song of our choice. I knew a lot of songs on my guitar, I had way too much free time. The song I had chosen was The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco. Recently, I had slowly transitioned from my MCR phase into a Panic! phase. The Ballad of Mona Lisa was one of my favorite songs, and one of my favorite music videos.

I continued strumming, until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Crap. I was super nervous. I looked up to see a girl and a guy catching their breath. The girl stuck out her hand.

"Sorry we're late! This one," she gestured harshly at the guy. "Decided it would be funny to steal my bike. I'm Lucie by the way, and this is Danny." She said. I nodded and shook her hand. The guy waved.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Danny questioned. Surprisingly, Leo raised his hand.

"I'll get it over with." He said and glanced at me. I gave him a look that said _dear god, thank you._

"Okay. Let's go."

"Shoot straight." I said, quoting the Hunger Games. Leo gave me a confused look as Lucie and Danny led him into the choir room. He obviously didn't get my reference.

I stood alone in the hallway, waiting for Sam and Dean to run by with guns yelling and shouting about demons.

Okay, I really need to get my mind off of my fandoms.

I hummed This is Gospel while I waited. A couple minutes later, Leo came out. He smiled at me.

"It's easy," he reassured me. "I'll wait for you out here," he added and wished me good luck.

_Oh god, oh god, oh lord, oh god._

I walked into the choir room, where Lucie and Danny were. They smiled at me at gestured to the stool and stand in front of them. I went over and sat on the chair, my stomach threatening to reject my lunch from earlier.

"Okay, Alyss. What song are you singing?" Lucie asked.

"The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco," I responded nervously.

"Okie dokey, let's do this," she said. _I like her, she says okie dokey, _my brain immediately making references.

"Don't worry, we hardly ever reject people. I'm sure you'll sound great." Danny assured. _I'm no Hayley Williams, but I'm sure I don't sound that bad to other people… _my conscience said_._

I strummed the first chord. Then my hands immediately strummed as if they had brains of their own. _I got this._

I sung the first line.

"She paints her fingers with a close precision, he starts to notice empty bottles of gin. And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for," I breathed and waited for my next cue. "A lonely speaker in a conversation, her words were swimming through his ears again. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for." I sang. "Say what you mean, tell me I'm right, and let the sun rain down on me," a breath. "Give me a sign, I want to believe," I wasn't nervous anymore.

I broke out into the chorus at my forte.

"Woah, Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town," I couldn't hide my smile, as I imagined Brendon Urie in the music video, dressed in steampunk theme. "Woah Mona Lisa! I'd pay to see you frown." I tapped my foot to the beat, and the rest of the song went smoothly.

When it was over, I looked up at Lucie and Danny. They were just staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Then Lucie spoke.

"Oh, um, well," she stuttered. "That was amazing."

Wait, what?

"R-really?" I couldn't believe it.

"You and Leo made it. Definitely. Let's go tell him," Danny got up and me and Lucie followed.

**LEO POV**

I leaned against the door, pressing my ear to the wooden surface. I could just barely hear her singing, but it wasn't clear. I knew it was wrong, doing this. I didn't care, though. Suddenly, I heard her stop and I heard Lucie say something. Then I was pushed by the door onto the ground. I looked up to see Alyss, guitar on her back, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Really, Leo?"

"Yes." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You guys both made it," Lucie laughed. "Do you want to perform this Friday? We don't have anyone to kick off our concerts this year."

I looked at Alyss. She said yes.

"Sure. What songs?" I asked.

"Whatever you guys want," Danny said. "Just make sure it's something without a lot of cussing or whatever, we don't want to get disbanded." We both nodded.

"Alright, we gotta dash, see you guys later!" Lucie said as they left.

Alyss and I walked to the wall with our backpacks. She picked up hers and slung it over her right shoulder. "Let's head out."

I followed her out the door, and as soon as she got outside, she threw down her skateboard and hopped on it. Thank god she went slow, or I wouldn't of kept up. Then I had an idea.

"Hey do you wanna come over to my house? We could work on what we're going to sing on Friday," I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a second, then spoke.

"Yeah. Let me ask my mom first." She got out her phone and dialed a number, still skating slowly. "Hey, Perce, is mom there?" I heard sounds through the phone. "Oh, well I'm going to Leo's. We have to figure out what we're going to sing on Fri-" And then I heard Percy yell through the phone, "YOU MADE IT?!" Alyss responded with a yes, said goodbye, and hung up. She sighed, "He is such a butt sometimes. I can go,"

"Yay." I responded. In my head I was basically going, _AKBDHJSCOADCSJOKJSKHIDJAodcsijfkioaIOADHVIFOJKCAKF LJOADOJlk;l._

I had mastered the art of a pokerface long ago, so I looked calm.

My fanboy part of me obviously did not agree, because Alyss noticed something.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" she laughed. "You look like me when I found out David Tennant was coming back for the Doctor Who 50th."

"Oh I'm fine…" I said awkwardly. We walked in silence, and I'm pretty sure Alyss was silently laughing.


End file.
